Gulf of Oman/Battlefield 4
Battlefield 4 Gulf of Oman is a map featured in the Second Assault expansion for Battlefield 4. One significant Levolution event on this map takes the form of a massive dust storm sweeping through the map. The dust storm rolls in during the middle of the match, and greatly reduces visibility, making many air vehicles such as jets and helicopters, as well as other long-range weapons such as sniper rifles, less effective to use. Thermal Optics can counter the loss of visibility. Another noteworthy Levolution item is the ability to collapse the crane in the construction site. Conquest Conquest remains largely the same as in Battlefield 3 except for some minor changes. River Fort Large Olive Fort The Olive Fort control point is little more than a small staging area surrounded by a few crates. The control point starts out in the possession of the US team. The flag sits in the center of the supply area and can easily be captured by both infantry and vehicles. Defenders here have few places to hide other than the large crates that surround the perimeter. Mines posted around the flag (especially on the road) are effective for deterring vehicle attacks. Perhaps the control point's greatest defensive asset is its remote location, allowing defenders to spot incoming attackers at long range. The beach by the fort acts as a great defensive position for the RU army's light and heavy armor when the US army is forced back to their aircraft carrier allowing heavy and light tanks destroy oncoming RHIB boats attacking the fort and aerial vehicles can provide cover from gunships and jets. Veteran's Retreat Veteran's Retreat is a cluster of three two-story buildings near the coast. Initially the US team holds this control point. Compared to the other US-held control points, this flag is much more defendable but it supplies both teams with only a light vehicle each. However, every flag is precious and both teams should try to hold onto this one. The flag sits outside the southernmost building and can be captured by both vehicles and infantry. The capture radius is rather large, so infantry inside the nearby building can capture or contest the flag. Defenders positioned in any of the three buildings have a good view of the flag. Placing mines on the road leading into the control point or near the flag is a great way to fend off enemy vehicle attacks. The light vehicle spawned here is great for launching high-speed raids on distant control points like the Hotel, City, or Construction Site. The bridge leading towards the City is dangerous as it can be guarded by snipers and AT gunners easily stopping any assaults on nearby flags and mines may also be scattered on the bridge to stop heavy and light vehicles from moving up. Beach Landing Large City Like the construction site, the City is a built up area cluttered with debris. While accessible to armored vehicles, the nature of the fight around here would be a pitched street fight, with infantry capable of effectively exploiting enemy vulnerability. There are many buildings around this point, meaning infantry, regardless of class, have a plethora of spots to effectively cover the flag, while being exposed only to minimal enemy fire. Capturing this point will require good infantry support to the armor, as they can clear out the surrounding buildings; the capture area itself is extremely vulnerable to enemy fire, from surrounding buildings. This point is a useful springboard to B, C and D. This important for that reason. Construction Site The Construction site remains the same as in Battlefield 3 albeit some new cover lining the area. As before, it promotes infantry battle as well as buildings that allow for great over watch of the base. The crane still remains, with players still vulnerable to incoming enemy fire yet still proves a good vantage point over the map. It now, however, can be destroyed following the incoming dust storm. Hotel Large Rush There are three Rush stages on this map. Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Obliteration In Obliteration gamemode, the map is centered around the highway overpass between the city and the beach. The bomb spawns along the highway, and each team defends objectives located on either side of it. Beach Team This team paradrops from above Beach Landing, and can spawn in air and naval vehicles stationed at the carrier or the ground vehicles at Olive Fort. Objective A is located in the two-story buildings south of the overpass, closer to Beach Landing. Objective B is in another two-story building across the street with the walled yard. Objective C is in the southernmost of the Rock Fort/Veteran's Retreat buildings. City Team This team paradrops near (but out of reach of) Hotel, with all vehicles originating from the nearby military base. Objective A is at the gas station near Hotel. Objective B is in the buildings closest to the overpass. Objective C is near the bus stop past the City flag. Domination Deathmatch Defuse Capture the Flag Capture The Flag takes place in and around the Hotel and Construction Site. The US Flag is found next to the Hotel while the Russian Flag is found next to the crane at the construction site. Gallery Battlefield_4_Gulf_of_Oman_Trailer_Screenshot.png|A shot of the Construction Site Battlefield_4_Gulf_of_Oman_Trailer_Screenshot_2.png|A shot of a Desert Patrol Vehicle driving through the City maxresdefault1.jpg|Gulf of Oman with the Levolution Golmud Railway Camo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Gulf of Oman and Golmud Railway Achievement/Trophy Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Second Assault Category:Maps of Battlefield 4